


In Your Ice and Fire

by NakedVengeance



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), In Your Eyes (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedVengeance/pseuds/NakedVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in different countries. Daenerys in Meereen, Essos. Jon in Castle Black, Westeros. However they are able to sense what the other is feeling – despite being strangers. This is my crossover of In Your Eyes and Game Of Thrones. Daenerys will be Rebecca and Jon will be Dylan. The story is based on the In Your Eyes plot, however changes been made to fit my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Young

_ Chapter 1 – The Young: _

Jon Snow adjusted his sled and looked anxiously around at his half siblings, as they prepared to go down the hill. Jon prepared himself as he slowly started to slide down. His heart started to race and he started to question whether it was safe or not.

  Meanwhile Daenerys Targaryen sat in her desk at school. She was in the middle of a conversation when, she could feel her heart pumping faster and her breaths becoming shorter. She could feel the cold and tried to hug herself to keep warm.

  Jon’s sled started to pick up the pace, making him scared and nervous. He watched as he zoomed pass trees and how the snow flicked up and hit him in the face. As he wiped away the snow he saw what was in his immediate path, a big tree.

  Daenerys face had gotten colder all of a sudden and she started to panic. She could see the big tree coming quickly. Dany started to shake and scream, in her desk. Before falling out of her desk to the floor, becoming unconscious.

  The tree had arrived faster than Jon thought and the next thing he knew was, he collided with it and everything went black. Sounds of yelling faded into the distance as he felt his eyes droop close.

 

 


	2. Twenty Years

Chapter 2 – Twenty years:

Dany stared at herself in the mirror as she carefully got dressed. She assessed that her shoes went with her dress accordingly and that her hair complimented her earrings and other jewellery. Everything had to be perfect for tonight.  
  Jon got his usual surprise visit from his parole officer, Sir Mormont. Mormont was constantly on his back to make sure Jon stayed out of trouble. I didn’t matter how much Jon denied being involved in the crime that had ruined his family, no one would believe him.  
  So Jon kept his mouth shut and finally accepted his fate. House Baratheon Corporation had ruin the Stark family with its corrupted ways. Jon thought back to how his father, Ed Stark had been approached by his best friend and CEO of House Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, wishing to bind House Stark Corporation to House Baratheon Co.  
His father questioned whether to agree or not, however he knew his father could never deny his best friend. So House Baratheon Co brought House Stark Co under its wing. Robert Baratheon wished for Jon’s father to work directly underneath him.  
  It hadn’t been long that Robert Baratheon had drank himself in a stupor in which had cost him his life. The CEO position had been given to Robert Baratheon’s eldest son, Joffrey Baratheon. Joffrey had police and the DEA brought in to investigate House Stark Co. Before they knew it, the police and DEA had found House Stark Co guilty of embezzlement of House Baratheon Co, as well as drug smuggling and trade of large quantity of assorted drugs ranging from illegal and pharmaceutical.  
  The bust had land Ed Stark on death row and the rest of his family locked up or on the run. Even though Jon did not bare the Stark last name he was arrested and founded guilty. Jon was sentenced for 5 years and found himself eligible for parole after serving 3 years.  
  Daenerys had made sure she looked absolutely perfect. She knew her fiancé would either approve of her attire or ask her to change.  
  “Sorry I’m late honey. Work has just been crazy lately.” Daenerys heard her fiancé say.  
  “That’s fine, I’m just finishing up.” Dany replied back. She turned around to lean back against the bathroom sink. She watched Hizdahr walk in and loosen his tie, she watched as his eyes glazed over and his eyebrows raised.  
  “Is that what you’re wearing?”  
  “Yes, unless you want me to change?”  
  “No you look fine.” He replied before leaning over and kissing her lightly on her cheek. Dany smiled to herself slightly before turning back around to look back in the mirror.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story on fanfiction written and uploaded by me.


End file.
